


step off my jock

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, blind gabe, collage AU, more characters will b added lATER, thats it that all u need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett hated Gabe Saporta. He hated how his clothes were always bright and never matched. He hated how he never looked at people when they were talking to him, he hated how he never took of his stupid looking sunglasses. He hated how he was always holding someone's hand, someone old or new, always someone though. He hated everything about Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

William Beckett hated Gabe Saporta. He hated how his clothes were always bright and never matched. He hated how he never looked at people when they were talking to him, he hated how he never took of his stupid looking sunglasses. He hated how he was always holding someone's hand, someone old or new, always someone thought. He hated everything about Gabe.

Because of Gabe, he kind of hated Pete Wentz too. Gabe was usally holding his hands, leaning into him as Pete would walk him to his classes. William was fucking disguested, because Pete had a boyfriend. And how dare Pete thing he could get away with cheating on him just because he didn't go to their collage-- or collage at all, from Bill's understanding. He just couldn't believe it.

Sometimes Gabe would be holding a girl's hands, she was cute, always talking. Gabe neber looked at her, or really replied. Soemtimes it would be other boys. Usually the same five, including Pete and the girl.

Willaim didn't understand how he did it. Dating and cheating on five people. Not only that, Gabe was rude as hell, and looked like a fucking idiot all the time. 

And everyone fucking loved him, even William's best bud Ryan, who knew shit about Gabe, but would always reply to his complaints with 'He seems like a fine guy, Bill.' 

William was beyond pissed at this point. Which is why he found himself laughing as he truned the corner.

Gabe Saporta was on the ground, on his hands and knees. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his sunglasses where on the ground, a bit in front of him. He wasn't moving really, so Bill made his way over to him.

He wasn't going to kick him down or anything, just give him some shit, like he deserved, in William's mind.

William laughed again, stopping only a few steps away from Gabe. "Can't ruin your cool guy look for a second huh?" 

The expression on Gabe's face became slightly panicked but he didn't turn toward the other or even open his eyes. "What do you mean? I'm always cool as fuck." He stated, his voice a bit shakey.

"Yeah, and that's why your on the fucking ground?" William barked, corssing his amrs.

"Can't find my shades." Gabe replied, still not looking at the standing boy, one arm moving arm in front of himself slightly.

"Open your fucking eyes, then, asshole." Bill practically hissed, digging his heel into the ground. God, this guy was so fucking, just --ugh, William hated him.

"I would, but I don't like people seeing my eyes bec--" Gabe was cut off by William clicking his tounge, and the boy on the ground flintched this time.

"Are you really that desperate to look cool with your fucking shades, and have that stupid myterious thing like 'ooooo, what do his eyes look like?' shit surrounding you? God, you're so fucking--" At this point, Gabe groaned, letting himself competely hit the ground. 

"I'm fucking blind, you fucking ass!" He yelled, and William froze.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Shit that fucking explained everything it explained everything William hated about Gabe and now William felt like shit.

William didn't reply, he just gulped down air.

"Vicky had something come up, so she couldn't walk me to meet Pete for our next class, and I didn't bring my cane, for you, know, like, obivious reason. I tripped, and my shades flew off, and I don't like people seeing my eyes and I cant fucking find them." Gabe sighed in fustration. 

William nodded, even though now he knew Gabe couldn't see him. He got on the ground next to him, picking up his sunglasses, and mumbling. "Here, let me help you get to your friend."

Gabe nodded, allowing William to pull him off the ground.

"Your, uh, shades, here." He said, pushing them into Gabe's hand slightly.

"Sweet, thanks man!" Gabe grinned, placing them back on his face.

Gabe's hand on was Willaim's shoulder as he directed him to where he and Pete would meet, once there, he heard a screech from a smaller guy, who was none other than Pete.

"Dude, dudedudedude. Dudebro. I was so worried about you, I was just about to text Patrick to call 911 and report you missing what the fuck?" Pete hugged Gabe tight, turning around to where William was standing, but he was already gone.

Pete didn't get to say thank you, and William didn't say sorry.


	2. chapter two

William didn't see Gabe again for about a week. He caught a pretty nasty cold, thanks to Ryan Ross, who just laughed at him.

He wasn't competely over the cold when he showed up late to his required Math Apps class, cough softly into the back of his hand, he looked around for an open seat.

_Fuck._ Was his first thought, seeing as the only open spot was right next to Gabe Saporta. whom he had made a complete ass of himself in front of him just latst week. William didn't move for a moment, coughing again before dragging himself next to Gabe, hands shaking slightly. He'll insist it's from him being sick, but it wasn't. 

Gabe's chin was resting on his hand, disorting his face slightly, sunglasses pushed high on his cheek. He was wearing a deep purple tanktop, with some neon green writing that Willaim couldn't read on it, along with a red sweatshirt over it, tigh blue-jeans, and a white snapback spun backwards on his head. 

William wanted to cringe, but he didn't, because it was Gabe. And Gabe was blind. 

The teacher started writing some examples on the board, and the taller man tapped William's shoulder.

"So, like, I can't see?" Gabe mumbled, leaning towards William slightly, voice lowering. "Could you like, uh, read me what she's writing on the board?"

The longhaired boy nodded, and Gabe waited for an answer.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." William's small voice came out, and the other grinned.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who like, laughed at me when I was on the ground the other week?"

William's face was red, dropping it down, stumbling over his words. "Listen, I'm-- I didn't know and you just -- okay I'm really sor--" Gabe held up his hand, shrugging slightly.

"Chill, man, it's cool." He stated, leaning back in his sea, smile gone. . "You didn't know, honest mistake, I guess."

Bill didn't have anything to say to that, so he just started to read the board to Gabe softly, who nodded his head after each term. 

"Thanks." Gabe mumbled, after the teacher stopped talking, and students began to file out of the class. "I'm Gabe, but I kind of think you knew that?"

William shrugged, even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "I'm William Beckett." He smiled, not because he was happy to be talking to Gabe, but because Gabe was grinning like a fool and it was just so fucking precious.

Shit.  _Did_  William think Gabe was preicous?

He kind of was, but William told himself  _no, no he fucking wasn't_.

"So, William. Will, Bill, Willy, whatever. Would you mind helping me to the door? Nate is piking me up today and he likes watching me struggle to find the doorway." Gabe was laughing, so William did too, nodding his head, telling him less.

Gabe wouldn't stop grinning as he took William's hand. As soon as he knew he was by the other's side, he wrapped an arm around his middle, making Willaim cough slightly.

"Can't hurt to be too safe, huh, papi?" The taller of the two was full on smirking, the other shrugged aganist him, and started to lead him to the door.

Willaim's face was red as could be went they got to Nate, who Gabe quickly flung himself at. 

"Noooooovvvvvvvvvvvaaarrrrrroooooo!" He screeched, causing Nate to screech, and Willaim to laugh.

Nate quickly talked Bill, and Gabe blew a kiss in the general direction he though he was. William rolledhis eyes, bidding them both farewell before making his way back to his and Ryan's place. 

William was fucked, he knew it in his heart, but was able to convince his head that he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shhhiTT
> 
> patrickstumped @tumblr yo


	3. chaptter three

William wasnt skipping class. It was collage, he was paying, they didn't take attendence, so he couldn't possibly be skipping.

He woke up far too late for him to even consider going in, and he was still tired. He didn't have a good reason to be either, he went to bed at a healthy time of 9:30pm, and he's never had problems sleeping.

While he wished he could have stayed sleeping all day, it turned out that Ryan Ross, the guy he lived with, had been too busy yesterday trying to get some high schoolers number to go to the store; so unless William planned on only eating shrimp and whipped cream, he had to go out.

_Fuck you, Ryan._  He thought, dropping his head on the Burger King table, only looking up when he heard someone laugh.

And of course, to William's luck, it was Gabe Saporta.

The blind man was with Pete, holding his hand and swinging it lightly, and someone Bill didn't know holding Pete's other hand.

Pete made eye contact with William, dragging both of the others behind him.

"So hi, I'm Pete, Pete Wentz, and the other day you helped Gabe up and I never got to thank you, so thanks." Pete stated quickly, getting a little too close to William. The man he didn't know pulled Pete back harshly, giving him a frown and mumbling a soft 'sorry'.

"Oh, uh," William started, dropping his head as a grin broke across Gabe's face. "No big deal."

"Bilvy?" Gabe practically shouted, letting go of Pete's hand to feel around the table, and shakily taking a seat across from him. Pete raised an eyebrow as he spoke again. "Hi, long time no see. Ha, I'm kidding, William, long time no hear, I guess." He was still grinning, the smallest man of the four, the one who William did not know, raised an eyebrow and Pete just shrugged.

"Hey asshole, what do you want?" Pete asked, already starting to walk away.

"Nothing with meat in it, emo boy." Gave responded, raising his middle finger in the general area of Pete. "So, not in class?"

Bill sighed, leaning back slightly, and noticing that Gabe was wearing the same thing as yesterday. "Overslept, didn't see the point in going." Fuck, was he tired. He wanted to punch himself in the face for sounding so standoffish, but he restrained himself.

"Same." The other huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was at Nate's last night, 'cause Pete and Patrick--" So that was who the man was, Pete's boyfriend. William made note of that. "Wanted to, you know, tener relaciones sexuales durante toda la noche." William laughed slightly as Gabe banged his hands together. "And so like, Nate had me up all night watching fucking Yu-Gi-Oh." Bill is laughing again, throwing his hand over his mouth. "It was a long night of crying, and screaming at the goddamn screen. He was a mess. I only cried like...the whole time. I cried the whole time, because I believe in the heart of the fucking cards! Hey-- What the fuck Bill don't laugh at that, it's serious! You'd make a shitty dueler, you wouldn't trust your deck."

William shrugged, quickly eating one of his cold chicken nuggets. "Yeah, but Kaiba was the pretty boy of the series, plus he was rich as hell and didnt give a shit about the heart of the cards until like, the final season."

"So you're the pretty boy here?"

"By a land slide."

Gabe gasped loudly, throwing a hand over his heart. "¡Oh, cómo me hieres!"

They both are laughing, and William's heart is filled with joy. He doesn't even feel like denying it, he's feeling pure and utter joy, thanks to the one and only Gabe Saporta.

Once Gabe managed to calm himself down, he leaned forward even more, smirk on his face. "Wouldn't doubt it, though, you being the pretty boy." He whispered, then throwing himself back in the seat.

William's face was red as could, anxiously rubbing at his legs. He gulped, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Come on, Gabey, time to leave your little boyfriend and go home." Pete said, leaving down slightly to linking his arm with Gabe's and pulling him up.

Patrick awkwardly gave William a wave, saying sorry on Pete's behalf once again.Pete threw Bill a peace sign with a grin, and like last time, Gabe blew him a kiss before yelling farewell.

William waited until he saw Patrick's car drive away, then quickly getting up and throwing the rest of his food away.

His fingers were numb and he could hear his heart beating. He pushed some hair behind his ear, making his way to the door with a frown, staring at his hands.

He remembered what Gabe's hand felt like against his, and he sighed.

William started the long walk home, thinking about Gabe a little too much, even after he tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tener relaciones sexuales durante toda la noche = have sex all night
> 
> ¡Oh, cómo me hieres! = Oh, how you wound me!
> 
> im sorry thatt his was shit. also ive been crying over yugioh for three days now. i have noc hill ive fallen back into hell.


	4. chapter four

William Beckett was watching Star Trek with Ryan Ross when his facebook messanger binged. Both of them were confused, because the only person who ever messaged William at this time was his Great Aunt, and she died well over a month ago.

Ryan passed William his phone, shrugging after reading the name and deeming that it wasn't something he cared about.

Bill sighed, unlocking his phone and seeing a message from...Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III (Pete Wentz).

Pete said: _'hey dude! its pete from the other day, gabe's friend??? anyways we r having a party @ our house tonight. nothing big or anything, just like, patrick, joe, travie, gabe & his crew, & these two highschools i met at a concert a while back. gabe wanted me 2 see if u would come???' _  


Ryan Ross groaned after five minutes of William staring at his phone. "The fuck is it, Bill?" He questioned, paused the TV and leaning over slightly.

"It's uh, Pete Wentz. He and Gabe are throwing a party and they want me to come." He replied, flipping his phone around in his hand after his screen went dark.

"Dude just go." Ryan huffed, grabbing at William's phone and tapping out a reply.

"Ryan, stop, I don't know--"

"Shut up man, I'm going with, Pete just said it was cool. Go take a shower." Ryan threw William's phone back, who re-read the messages sent.

William said: _that would be cool. can i bring a friend? i promise he's not an ass or anything._  


Pete said: _yeah that's fine. come over at 5. we live in the apt complex off the main road. apt 245._  


After flipping his best friend off, William made his way to take a shower, then fretting about what he would wear.

"William fucking Beckett, Gabe Saporta is blind, he won't care what your wearing." Ryan's voice came from the living room, and William was internally screaming.

"Okay, but what if like, one of his friends tell him I looked--" William stopped himself, sitting down on his bed, eyebrows furrowed, clutching the shirt in his hand.

  
_Why_ did he care what Gabe's friends told Gabe about him? _Why_ on Earth did he give a shit?

With a loud huff, Willaim puled the shirt in his hand over his head, running his fingers through his hair.

  
_There. Done._ He thought, but the nauseous feeling in his stomach was back, and he gulped, dragging himself out of the room.

"You ready?" Bill asked softly, and Ryan nodded, finsihing lacing his shoes.

The whole way there, Ryan Ross wouldn't shut up about the highschooler who just wouldn't give him his number.

  
_At least you get crushes on people you can text._ William thought at one point, which made him want to punch himself in the throat.

When they got there, the girl William saw with Gabe sometimes open the door. She was unreasonl pretty, hair all done up, wide smile on her face.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" She yelled. "I'm Victoria, and I'm assuming you're William and William's friend?"

Ryan frowned, holding out his hand. "Ryan Ross, and you'd be correct."

William took a steo inside after she moved away from the door, looking around quickly. He saw Pete laying on top of Patrick, their fingers laced togther, kissing at his neck. Patrick was talking to a darker man, paying no attention to Pete in the slightest.

Victoria went back to where Nate was, along with another guy he didn't know. His arm was around Nate's waist, his glasses nearly falling off his nose.

Ryan punched me in the side hard, pulling me close. "Dude, that kid over there, the dark haired one, that's Brendon Urie, the kid who's number I was trying to get."

I laughed loudly, causing Pete too look up, and as soon as he saw William, he grinned. "William!" He yelled getting off Patrick, who now frowned at the loss of warmth.

"Hey bro, glad you could make it." He gave William a pat on the shoulder, then turning to Ryan who flipped his bands out of his face sightly. "Hi, I'm Pete."

"Ryan Ross."

Pete shrugged, seeming slightly disintrested.

"Okay so, that hottie over there is my bf." Pete grinned, pointing at Patrick. "The guy next to him is Travie. Over there we have Victoria, and Nate, and the guy with his arm around that little dude's waist is Alex, his new-found boyfriend." Pete threw his hand across the room. "Jewfro guy is Joe, and the kid with the big forehead is Brendon," Ryan made a noise, and Pete frowned. "And the cute kid right next to him is his boyfriend." The very last word was stated loudly. "Everyone, this is William Beckett, and his friend, uh, Ryan." Everyone yelled some sort of greeting at them, Brendon laughing and Spencer hitting his boyfriend's arm to chill.

William was about to ask where Gabe was, but Pete beat him too it. "Gabey had to piss, and Ryland and him should be back, in like a sec." William nodded, Pete departed with Ryan to go where Joe was, so William took a seat next to Patrick.

"Hi Bill!" Patrick grinned, shifting slightly so he could see the other.

William smiled back, giving Traviea slight wave.

"HEY HEY FUCKERS GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Gabe screamed, pushng hismelf off Ryland who screeched. "THE ANSWER IS ME; GABE SAPORTAAAAAAAA!"

He marched foward, both Patrick and Travie trying to tell him to stop, but he hit the couch, falling over it. Most of Gabe ended up on William, but his legs stretched over Patrick and Travie after he wiggled around to get all of himself on the couch.

"Okay this can't be Pete, he doesn't smell this good." Pete gasped loudly, screaming 'You fucking asshole'. Patrick was laughing, shrugging then adding 'It's not a lie.' Pete gasped again, falling to the floor and clutching his hear. ('Not my own boyfriend!' he groaned, giving Patrick the puppy eyes, and Patrick just blew him a kiss.)

William was laughing at this point, and Gabe tensed up a bit. "Pretty and good smelling? Glad you like me so much Gabe." He grinned, and Gabe was also smiling, nose scrunching up.

"Can't hide the truth, Bilvy." He huffed, now shifting so that his was competely on William, allowing Patrick to get up and go kiss his boyfriend.

"He's alive!" Joe laughed and Pete shot up to meet his boyfriend for a kiss.

Everyone laughed, migrating so they were all in the center on the room.

At this point, William had wrapped his arms around Gabe's middle, and if anyone asked, he'd said it's because Gabe keep moving around and he's worried the idiot is going to fall off the couch.

It's not like he enjoyed holding Gabe or anything. (Gabe would tell anyone that asked that he really liked William holding him.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the party will be the next chapter. i got tired ad i didnt wanna write anymore and i rly didnt want the last half of this chaper to be shit sOO
> 
> patrickstumped @ tumblr


	5. chapter 5

Everyone minus Spencer was drunk. William wasn't as bad as everyone else was, but still enough to were he could hear is heart beating and hold Gabe a little closer without thinking twice.

Patrick was on top of Pete, fingers twisted in his hair, tounge down his throat, griding aganist his boyfriend. The doorbell rung, but they were much too into making out for either of them to see who it was. 

With a sigh, Spencer got up, drunken boyfriend clinging to his arm as he goes to the door. They come back, two new people follwoing. One was a girl, hair bright blue. She grinned, taing a seat next to Travie and giving him a side hug.

The other guy stepped out from behind the two highschoolers, and Joe nearly fell over leaping up. He was slurring a chant of 'Andy!'s as he made his way over to him. Andy laughed, wrapping his arms around Joe's waist. They shared a brief kiss, before making their away to sit down.

Ryan Ross shot William a look as if to say 'Holy shit, everyone is gay.' William nodded to his best friend slightly, looking away as soon as Gabe started cheering, along with Travie, and Hayley. The longer haired boy looked over to see that Pete and Patrick were no longer going at it, but now Spencer and Bredon were. When they parted, Spencer was grinning, and the other's face was red.

Victoria started yelling as Nate pressed his lips to Alex's, wrapping his limbs around him. Gabe asked who was kissing now, and once Gabe told him, he screamed loudly.

Everyone looked to Joe and Andy, but Joe just flipped them off, pressing himself even more into his boyfriend. William wasn't sure if they were dating or not, he'd have to ask Gabe about that later.

Pete and Patrick shared another kiss, Pete then pointing at where William and Gabe sat.

Everyone was laughing, and Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"They want us to kiss." William said quietly, moving slightly so Gabe was more level to him.

The Uruguayan man grinned, throwing his hands in front of himself until they found William's shoulders. "Sera un placer." He said, leaning fowrd slightly.

For a second, William thought about backing away. But really, what would be the harm? It wasn't like William had a crush on Gabe, no, no that wasn't true at all. It was just a kiss. A drunk kiss, because their drunk friends are egging them on because it's a party, and everyone is kissing.

So, William went with it. He pressed his lips aganist the blind man's, his hands overing over his hips. Eveyone was cheering, but Gabe couldn't hear it over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

William went to back away, but Gabe moved his hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck, dragging his teeth about Bill's bottom lip.

The thought crossed William's mind once again: _What's the harm?_  


Before he knew it, William has his tounge in Gabe's mouth, who was pressed up aganist his best he could.

By the time they stopped, everyone was already off in their own covnersations again. 

William was thankful that Gabe was blind, because his face was red and he couldn't stop smiling for some fucking reason.

For one of the first times ever, being blind upset Gabe. He wanted to see how beautiful William looked in this moment, but he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera un placer = It would be my pleasure
> 
> sorry this was bad


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took so damn long to update. hope u enjoy

At this point, the whole house was pretty much asleep, minus William and Gabe.

 

Pete and Patrick went to their own room. Nate and Alex claimed Gabe's, who gagged at the thought of what they could be doing in there (Alex was just ripping ass, and Nate was laughing his ass off).

 

Haley and Travie drove Spencer and Brendon home, and Andy took Joe back to their place. Vicky was alseep in one armchair, Ryan looking uncomfortable, but alseep in the other. Ryland was on the ground, snoring loudly.

 

Gabe had his back pressed to the back of the couch, William cling to him lightly so he wouldn't fall off the edge. At some point, Gabe had asked William to put his glasses on the tables, which he did. The blind man only kept his eyes squeezed shut for moment. William didn't say anything once there where open, looking right at him, yet knowing Gabe couldn't see him.

 

"Are the creeping you out?" Gabe asks, in a hushed tone, and it breaks William's heart a little bit.

 

Gabe has that effect on William. He doesn't like it.

 

"No, s'cool." William hummed in response, and Gabe shifted, relaxing a bit with a laugh.

 

They lay there in quiet for a bit. William thinks Gabe is trying to sleep. Gabe also think's William is trying to sleep, which he's not. He's much too busy starting at Gabe with an empty feeling in his heart, which William also does not enjoy.

 

"Hey." Gabe whispers, and William feels like he's been caught, even though that's impossible. "Are you up, Bilvy?"

 

William hummed in response, pulling himself a it closer to Gabe.

 

"Would you, uh, do me a favor?"

 

"Like what?" Bill responded, a bit louder than me meant too.

 

"So like, Patrick is having a concert next weekend, and something really big and special is gonna happen there, so, I'd really like for you to come with me." Gabe stated, the mumbling. "Kind of like a date."

 

"Sure, I guess." William replies, scrunching up his nose. "What's gonna happen?"

 

Gabe laughed, and it made him look warm, and happy, which made William happy and his heart warm.

 

"Can't tell you. Pinky promised Trick I wouldn't tell a soul." He grinned, and William huffed, but he had a smile on his lips as well.

 

Gabe moved so he could hook his chin over William's shoulder, chest pressed togther, their legs tangled.

 

"Gracias." The taller of the two whispered, and William didn't know why he said it, but he didn't think too much about it, seeing as they both fell asleep quickly after.


	7. chapter seven

Ryan Ross was annoying. The two had been home for five minutes, and Ryan wouldn't shut up about those goddamn highschoolers. William kind of wanted to hate them for it, but he couldn't. They were cool kids, what could he say?

 

"They are in a poly relationship Bill! It's Brendon, Spencer, and some dude named Dallon. What the fuck?" Ryan groaned. He had sated this fact at least 100 times at this point. 

"So what? They're just three dudes, who like each other and are boyfriends? Like, why do you even care?" William sighed loudly, sending his friend a look.

"I just, I just...it's not fair!" He whinned, and William let out a laugh.

"Not fair that what? You can't date Brendon? That's fucing creepy man, he's in highschool, you're in collage. Let it go, dude." Ryan huffed and Wiliam decided to just leave. He grabbed his jack, bidding Ryan a wave before their their apt.

He wasn't really sure where he was going, he might think of somewhere to go. But for now, he was good with just walking around.

William thought about Gabe, while he walked, even though he really didn't want to. It started out with William thinking about Patrick's concert. He wondered what was going on, but even with not knowing, he was excited. He's only heard good things about Patrick's talent, and he honetsly wanted to see it for himself. William liked Pete and Patrick, hell, William liked all of Gabe's friends. Especially Travie, he was actually sunshine. Willaim, if not already with a dumb crush on the blind man, could totally see himself falling head over heels for Travie. Vicky was probably his second favourite friend of Gabe's. She was just so funny and chill, William made a note to add her on facebook later. 

He thought about Gabe in general. They way they met, how their relationship advanced. Gabe was a pretty happy guy, funny too. His general air was just one William would be down with being srrounded in forever. He liked Gabe (a lot). He was honesly a good dude, way cooler than William's orginal thoughts of him.

The kiss. William, as much as he hated to admit, really enjoyed that. He hasn't kissed someone in such a long time, and kissing Gabe, just felt so...right. No, wait, scratch that, William did not like Gabe Saporta in that way. It was just a kiss. But god, then the sleeping together on the couch? Gabe in his lap? Fuck, William enjoyed those things too. 

William started to think what it would be like if he and Gabe were dating. Before he knew it, he was smiling to himself, slight ski in his step.

William stopped dead in his tracks, gulping down hard.

_Well shit._  He thought, shoving his hands in his pockets, Gabe still on his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short update! but i hope u enjoyed.. the next chapter is going to be rly peterick heavy. thx yo.

**Author's Note:**

> i M GABILLIAM TRASH AND I LOVE THAT IDEA OF BLIND!GABE
> 
> im patrickstumped @tumblr
> 
> orginally posted at: http://www.wattpad.com/story/36305017-step-off-my-jock-gabilliam


End file.
